Harry Potter and the Shadows From the North
by dragon8wizard
Summary: The Sequel to Harry Potter and The Order of Light, just a continuance of that story, what will the group do after the death of their mentor? H/Hr.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! Well it has taken me awhile, but I am finnally back writing Harry Potter fanfic again. Here is the sequel the "Harry Potter and The Order of Light." it is called:  
  
"Harry Potter and Shadows from the North".   
  
(If you need to know what the name means, e-mail me and I will let you know)  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last story, I hope you will continue to read this one. And once again. All Reviews are Welcome and Encouraged. Thanks!!!  
  
Now on with the show............. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
In the days following the death of Albus Dumbledore, every person in the Order had  
shown a different reaction. Most cried, and most screamed and cursed.  
  
Ron had screamed off in the direction that Voldemort had fled, yelling as many curse  
words as he could think of, all the while tears beginning to stream down his face. Michelle  
had comforted him, crying herself, as he screamed, and soon the couple had sat together,  
crying. James had simply walked back into the castle, assumingly to go play his guitar, and  
cry to himself, where no one could see him. All of the senior members of the Order had  
put on a strong face at first, just for the younger members, but all had cried to themselves  
that night, in their separate rooms. Hermoine's family hadn't cried, they didn't know  
Dumbledore, but had conveyed their condolences to the rest of the group, and had each  
seemed deeply saddened. Hermoine had burst into tears, and remained that way for several  
hours. Even Draco Malfoy had shed some silent tears as he helped to carry Dumbledore's  
body back to the castle.   
  
Yes, it seemed as everyone close to Dumbledore had cried that day, everyone with the  
exception of Harry. Harry had always been the core of the group. The rock that the others  
looked to for strength. So Harry played that roll he assumed he should. He had been the  
one to place Dumbledore's body into his study, for safe keeping until the funeral. It had  
been he who held Hermoine for hours as she cried. It had been he would had sent letters  
to several important people, informing them of the tragedy, and telling them it would be  
for the best to keep it under-wraps for the time being. Harry had consoled every single  
person who had came to him crying that first night, but he himself had not shed a tear. He  
couldn't. He felt as if it was he who must not cry, He could not show that weakness now.  
It was he who must remain strong for everyone. He must not show that he was hurting,  
even if he felt as though he would pass out at times from the pain he felt in his heart.   
  
Several days passed, and the occupants of Hogwarts started acting semi-normal once  
again. While the laughs were few and far between, there were actually a few smiles that  
could be seen around the castle. Yes it felt as though things might start getting back to  
something close to normal, if it wasn't for Harry that is. Harry hadn't cried, laughed,  
weeped, cursed, gotten angry, or showed any emotion of any kind since Dumbledore's  
death. He didn't even show any affection to Hermoine, his love. While the group all slept  
in the same room, and consequently, Hermoine had slept in Harry's bed, Harry had not  
said one word of "Love" to Hermoine since Dumbledore's death. She had told him that she  
loved him countless times, and he had returned that phrase, but with no feeling, almost as  
if he were automated to respond. Hermoine noticed this of course, but just ignored it,  
assuming Harry had just felt awful and wasn't in the mood to show affection. At least  
Hermoine ignored it for the first week.   
  
It had been 6 days since the death of Dumbledore, and Harry still hadn't came out of the  
trance he appeared to be in. He didn't eat much, didn't talk much, he really didn't do  
anything much. While the rest of the group had began to return to normal, Harry just sat  
around all day, not doing much of anything. Sure he had organized the funeral, and  
subsequently been the one to deal with the burying of Dumbledore, but he had not shown  
a single ounce of emotion. And frankly Hermoine was getting tired of it.   
  
After dinner on the 6th night, everyone had retreated to the Gryffindor common room, to  
simply lounge about before bed. The day's studies had been rigorous for Ron, Hermoine,  
Caty, James, and Malfoy. Harry of course not having to study because of his previous  
training. Harry had sat down on the couch in front of the fire, seemingly content with  
sitting there until time to go to bed. Hermoine had came and sat beside him, hoping for  
some sign of affection. She had laid her head on his shoulder, hoping he would wrap his  
arm around her, like he used to, but Harry didn't. He just sat there, staring at the fire.  
Hermoine decided to try once more to see if she could get a reaction out of Harry. He laid  
her arm across his chest and snuggled into the nape of his neck, but yet still, no reaction.   
  
"Well that does it." Thought Hermoine to herself, "I am tired of this."  
  
Hermoine straightened herself up and cleared her throat to get Harry's attention. He  
turned his head to her, the same blank face still on that he had had on for days.  
  
"What in the hell is you problem?" Hermoine had asked, clearly pissed off.  
  
"I have no problem." Harry had replied simply.  
  
Hermoine sighed loudly, "Well then why in the hell are you acting this way toward me?"  
  
"Acting what way?" Harry had asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Like I am nothing to you anymore, you have shown me no affection, no sign of love,  
NOTHING!" She had practically yelled the last part, in which the attention's of everyone  
else in the common room had been attracted.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Asked Harry, becoming pissed off.  
  
Hermoine's eyes had blazed red, "The fact that ever since Dumbledore passed, you have  
not give me one single sign of affection. Nothing. Haven't even held my hand. Haven't told  
me you loved me and sounded as if you meant it, haven't even kissed me. So I say again,  
What in the hell is your problem?"  
  
Harry had become enraged at the mention of Dumbledore's name, "I'm sorry if the death  
of my mentor has cause me not to want to be all over you all the time. I'm sorry if his  
death has upset me. I'm sorry if I'm not being what you want right now, but you know  
what? Too damned bad."  
  
"Harry Potter, you are not the only one who lost someone. Every fucking person here was  
attached to Dumbledore, and no one else has decided that they should recede into a shell  
and not act alive anymore. If you are so hurt by his death, why have you not even cried,  
huh Harry? And where do you get off acting like I want you all over me? A simple sign of  
affection is all I want Harry, a simple hand holding, or kiss goodnight, or simply telling me  
you loved me, is that so much to ask?" Hermoine had practically screamed, at this, the  
other occupants of common room had decided that they would rather be somewhere else  
right that moment.   
  
Harry turned his head at these remarks.  
  
Hermoine sighed again, then said in a smaller, shallower tone, "Just tell me Harry, why are  
you acting this way?"  
  
Harry finally gave up, "I'm just trying to be strong Hermoine. I'm trying to be the person I  
am supposed to be, the leader. I'm trying to be strong for everyone, including you. That's  
why I haven't shown any emotion, that's why I haven't cried, that's why I haven't shown  
you that I love you, I'm trying to stay strong and not be weak. I'm trying to be the leader  
that Dumbledore was." Harry's voice trailed off as he spoke these last words.  
  
"Oh Harry. You don't have to shut off the world just to be strong. You don't have to cut  
me, or anyone else off from your emotions just to appear strong. It's OK to cry, it's OK to  
show emotion, it's not showing weakness, it's being human. And you are human Harry,  
you hurt, and you cry and get angry. You are just like the rest of us. You don't have to put  
on a face for me Harry, you can show me yourself. You can cry on my shoulder, as I have  
on yours." Hermoine said quietly.  
  
With these last words Harry felt his last defense against his emotion crumble. He felt all  
the pain he had been feeling rise to the surface, and try as he might, he felt the tears come  
too. He finally gave into it all and let them come. He began crying, softly, quietly, letting  
the tears flow down his face silently. Hermoine pulled him to her, and although he resisted  
slightly, he gave in as Hermoine clutched his head to her chest. Harry let the emotions  
pour out of his body then, giving in to his pain. He began to openly sob, as did Hermoine.   
  
Hermoine whispered, "It's OK Harry, I'm here, go ahead and cry. It's OK I'm not going  
anywhere."  
  
The two remained in that position for some time. Silently crying and holding each other,  
until all the tears had been cried and all the pain had been relinquished. After the crying  
ended, Harry raised up and looked into Hermoine's eyes. Both Hermoine's and Harry's  
eyes were tear stained and red, but finally both were full of emotion.   
  
"I love you Hermoine, with everything I have." Harry had said quietly, almost in a  
whisper.  
  
"And I love you Harry, with more than I have." Hermoine said back.  
  
Harry smiled, "You always have to try and outdo me huh?"  
  
Hermoine just laughed quietly, "Well you know, I do what I can."  
  
"You just remember who is in charge of this group." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Hermoine laughed again, "The only reason we voted you our leader is cause you are  
famous."  
  
"Oh really? Darn, and here I thought it was based on my looks." Harry said with  
mock-disappointment.  
  
Hermoine replied, "Nah......if you it were based on your look, you'd be Minister of Magic  
by now."  
  
"Why Miss Hermoine Granger, are you hitting on me?" Harry said.  
  
Hermoine replied with a smile, "I do believe I am."  
  
"Well thank the lord, I thought I was going to have to hit on you." Harry said.  
  
They both smiled as their lips met in the first kiss the two had shared in days. The kissed  
quietly for awhile. Then the parted and looked at each other, both reading each other's  
intentions in their eyes. Without a word Harry grabbed Hermoine's hand and lead her  
upstairs, But the two did not go into the normal dorms, they went into the old Girl's  
dormitories, they needed their privacy that night.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Yes I know this chapter was completely void of anything to do with the plot, but I  
just needed something to get started on. The following chapters will be moving on with  
the plot, but I felt as if this chapter was necessary. Do not fear, the 2nd part of my series  
will continue on. I have big plans for the story and I promise you will not be disappointed.  
Thanks, Please Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Unbeknownst to everyone else, when James had run off after the death of  
Dumbledore, and once she had found out, Cary had run off to find him. The two had  
formed somewhat of a friendship after Cary had arrived at Hogwarts, and Caty had  
wanted to check on him. She checked the Gryffindor Common room, no luck. She  
checked the dormitories, again no luck. She checked the Great Hall, the laboratories, and  
even the Library, still no James. Cary finally decided she would check the Astronomy  
Tower, and it was there that Cary located James.  
  
James sat beside a window on a couch which was usually reserved for those  
students who were star gazing. James sat there, guitar in hand, strumming  
absent-mindedly as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Caty had started to approach  
him, but before she could even take a step, James began to sing......  
.....There was an instrumental break in the song, during which Caty moved and sat in front  
of James on the floor, James noticed this, but didn't quit playing.....  
  
....After James had strummed the last cord, he sat down his guitar, and Cary moved to sit  
beside him. The two sat in silence for awhile, until Caty broke the silence, "Are you OK?"  
  
James sighed and slowly replied, "Yea I guess, I mean I'm not, but I will be."  
  
Caty just slightly nodded her head and sighed to herself.  
  
After a few moment, Caty reached out her hand and grabbed James'. James had  
often held hands with girls, but had rarely felt the electricity that he now felt. The touch  
was comforting, and yet it was powerful, strong. It gave James strength, and for that he  
was grateful.   
  
'I won't let what happened to Dumbledore, happen to her. I won't allow that.' James  
thought to himself.  
  
"Do you want to......"Cary began, but James interrupted her...  
  
"Let's just sit here for awhile, OK?"  
  
"Allright." Caty said, smiling to herself. 'I will stay here as long as he needs me', she then  
thought. Caty laid her head down onto James's shoulder and sighed in contentment.  
***  
  
Now, 7 days after the death of Dumbledore, Caty and James say at breakfast together,  
enjoying eachother's company, as well as some eggs, as almost everyone else was. The  
only people who weren't present were Harry and Hermoine.   
  
The two lovers entered holding hands, it was the first time in over a week since the  
two had shown any affection towards one another, and everyone was glad to see it.  
  
"Bout time you two got ya'll's shit together." James remarked.  
  
"Yes, well, we just had some things to talk about," Harry replied as the couple sat down.  
  
As everyone else was already eating, and most were almost done, Harry found it a prudent  
time to make an announcement.....  
  
"We need to have a meeting after breakfast, I have a few announcements to make, so  
everyone meet in Dumbledore's office after breakfast."  
  
Everyone looked questioningly at Harry, but no one argued.  
  
After everyone had finished their meals, all the members of the Order made their way to  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Harry took his seat. He did not sit in his usual chair, but sat in  
Dumbledore's chair, the chair of the wizard with the most power, and he was undoubtedly  
now, the leader of the group. He began the meeting with a few simple words.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
After everyone looked at him with odd looks, Harry found it prudent to explain, "I'm  
sorry I have been acting like nothing matters anymore. I have turned away people that I  
love and I have turned away people that love me, and for that I am sorry."  
  
After forgiving murmurs from the rest of the group, Harry continued. "But being brought  
out of the state I was in made me realize a few things. Made me realize what we need to  
do, and what we need to accomplish. Even after we knew that Voldemort was returned to  
the living, we did nothing. Oh sure we prepared, we trained, we did those types of things,  
but we didn't do what we should have. We didn't seek him out. Well by god, I'm through  
fucking around with this guy. We waited here for over a year, just waiting, and look what  
that got us, Dumbledore's death. Well I say no more of that bullshit. We are gonna take  
the fight to him. We are going to bring death to his door and make his answer the damned  
bell. I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of seeing the people I love live in fear, and I will  
have no more of it."  
  
Harry paused then to take on the reactions of those in the room. Some where amazed,  
others just nodded their heads in agreement, others were shocked.  
  
"And I need to know what you think." Harry finished.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, and Professor McGonagall spoke up, "It doesn't  
work like that Harry."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked in response.  
  
"Well you are the leader now, unquestioningly, so in turn, you order we follow, it's that  
simple."  
  
The rest of the group just nodded their heads in agreement, even Snape seemed to be in  
agreement.  
  
"Well allright then, I'll tell you what I had in mind."  
  
Harry turned his head toward Malfoy, "First and formost I need you Draco. You are the  
most important person in this mission."  
  
Draco seemed shocked, "Me? What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I have to ask you to do something that I would not ask you to do unless it was the  
upmost of importance. I need you to find your dad."  
  
At the shocked face from Draco, Harry replied, "I need you to find him and spy on him,  
we have to know the location of Voldemort's lair, or at least know where someone is who  
will know where he is hiding. I really need you to get close to this new Minister, he's the  
one causing all of the problems, and I need you to sort out just who in the hell he is, We  
have to find Voldemort, it's of the upmost importance Draco, can I count on you?"  
  
Draco paused for a second, thinking to himself, then said, "Yes Harry, you can count on  
me."  
  
"Good." Harry replied, "Oh and if it would help, you might want to try spying in your  
anigmus form."  
  
"Good idea." Draco said.   
  
"Good well then I'll move on," Harry then turned his attention to James and Michelle.  
"I need something from you two as well. I need the two of you to travel to America and  
retrieve a few choice American witches that we will need. I have a list of course, there are  
only five, but they would be the upmost of help. I believe that two of them were once your  
professors." Harry then handed the two a list, and the list was very short. The five names  
appeared as so....  
'Micheal Stricks'  
'Daniel McPhearson'  
'John Rankhoust'  
'Danielle Roberts'  
'Janey Rickban'  
"Allright Harry, we will do this. When do you need us to leave?" Michelle responded.  
  
"As soon as you can. At dawn if you don't mind." Harry responded.  
  
The brother and sister pair just nodded their heads and James told Harry, "We won't fail  
man, give us a week or so, and we will be back. How we supposed to get them to come?"  
  
"Oh I'll give you something to make them believe you are telling the truth, don't worry  
about it." Harry said.   
  
"Aight." James responded, content with that answer.  
  
Harry then turned to his best friend, Ron Weasley. "Ron I need you to do two things for  
me. First I need you to retrieve your family, I know they didn't want to come, but we will  
need them here. Once you return, I need you to go with Hagrid, and help extend a hand of  
friendship to the remaining Giants. There aren't many left that aren't already with  
Voldemort, or so Dumbledore told me, but there are a few in the upper west regions of  
the Himalayas that haven't been reached yet. I need you to go and help him."  
  
"Good Lord harry, deal with the Himalayas and deal with my family, two punches with  
one blow." Ron said with feeling.  
  
"So I can count on you then?" Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"Of course you can." Ron said offhandedly.  
  
"Good." Harry then tuned to the senior members of the Order. "I need you to get in touch  
with every single witch or wizard you know and trust and that can help us. Get them here,  
I don't care how, why or with what meaning, just get them here and willing to help. I  
don't care how evil they once were, and I don't care what species they are, just get them  
here, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"And what are you and Miss Granger going to do Potter?" Snape asked, his usual sneer  
on his face.  
  
"We are going to fly around England and try and locate every person we can that used to  
attend school here. Anyone we know to have potential in magic, or who is already  
showing it. All the former students we used to go to school with. And we are going to go  
to the school where they are attending now to find them if they are there." Harry said with  
confidence.  
  
All of the group seemed satisfied with this answer, and each nodded their heads once  
again in agreement.  
  
"All right everyone, everything settled?" Harry asked.  
  
A general murmur of agreement went up from the group and Harry continued, "Allright,  
well I expect everyone to be gone by dawn, I give you the night before we leave, make  
most of it. Oh and I would ask that everyone owl me with reports at least everyday, and I  
do request that at least one member of the senior order remain here to hold down the fort  
while we are gone. Thanks."  
  
With that said, Harry stood up, grabbed Hermoine's hand, and left the chamber, without  
another word.  
******  
  
A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I guess this is where things start to get  
interesting. Im going to write one more chapter of nothing but nothing, the night before  
they leave. It will contain fluff beyond fluff for Harry/Hermoine, Ron/Michelle, and  
James/Caty. Please read and review. Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 3

That night, as everyone enjoyed the private company of their loved ones, Harry and  
Hermione sat together in the deserted Hufflepuff common room. The room was very similar to  
the Gryffindor common room, but instead of crimson, it was trimmed in purple. The two sat  
quietly together by the fire. Nothing was said as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly,  
watching the firelight dance over each other's features.  
  
Hermione broke the comfortable silence, "I'm so glad we don't have to leave each other Harry, I  
don't know what I would do without you."  
  
To Hermoine's surprise, Harry didn't reply. His eye's darkened as a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"What is wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry sighed once again as he replied, "I didn't exactly tell the truth up there Hermione."  
  
Hermione quickly became confused and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," The young man began, "you are going to search London for the former students, but you  
will not be going to the other schools to retrieve students. The other schools are too caught up in  
their "pure-blood" mentality and it would be too dangerous for you."  
  
"What do you mean me? What about you? Aren't you going with me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Harry regretfully replied, "I have another mission."  
  
"What mission?" Hermione asked, her eyes beginning to swell with tears at the thought of her  
Harry leaving her.  
  
Harry answered her, "This morning when we awoke, you went into the bathroom to shower.  
While you were in there, an owl landed on the windowsill. The owl had a piece of parchment for  
me on its ankle. I removed the parchment and opened it. It was a letter...from Dumbledore."   
  
"How was it from Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well it seems he sent it after his death, or something. Here," Harry reached into his pocket and  
removed a piece of parchment, "you read it."  
  
Hermione opened the parchment and began reading:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this, then it seems I must not be on this Earth anymore. I have prepared this  
owl magically to bring you this letter should I die before I tell you this myself. I'm sorry Harry. I  
hate to leave you without my protection, but this means you are going to have to grow up fast. I  
am sure my death has been caused by Voldemort, and if so, you are in for perilous times. You can  
not fathom how deep his evil runs Harry. It's in his very veins. No matter if it's an innocent  
muggle or wizard, he will kill at will and at random, with no conscience. The phrase, 'expect the  
unexpected' comes to mind when thinking of Voldemort, this is why you must be ready for  
anything. This is why I'm sending this letter to you. You need to be armed with anything and  
everything that can help you defeat Voldemort. There is a very obscure legend that a deep magic  
based in Light lies in the depths of the Japanese wilderness. It has never been found, but I came  
into possession of a very rare document telling of its location. I have included that document. I  
suggest you take it and go as quickly as possible and try to find this magic. It may be all that  
stands between the world and Armageddon. And please Harry, wherever I am now, be assured  
that I don't not want to see you here yet, so please, be careful.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Hermione looked up to Harry and saw him staring into the fire.   
  
"So you're going?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I have to Hermione, if it's something that can help me defeat Voldemort and keep those that I  
love safe, I have to do it." Harry replied quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded her head softly. She knew Harry was right of course, he had to do anything that  
he could to get the upper hand on Voldemort, but she just didn't know if she could bare to tell him  
goodbye.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Hermione asked quietly, tears beginning their slow decent down her  
cheeks.  
  
Harry sighed, "Probably in the morning, after everyone else."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and more tears escaped them. Harry grabbed her and pulled her to him,  
pulling her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and held  
her tightly as she cried.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he whispered, "nothing is going to change that, we will be OK."  
  
Hermione just nodded her agreement, trying her best to stop the tears.  
  
After a few moments, Harry gently pushed Hermione away from him so he could look into her  
eyes. Those eyes were bloodshot and tear stained, but held so much love. Harry had to stop  
himself from crying. Harry whispered to her, "Hermione, please stop crying. I can't stand to see  
you cry."  
  
Hermione nodded and began clearing up her tears. She rubbed her eyes and dried her cheeks.  
Once her tears were dry and her eyes clear, she looked at Harry again. He was looking at her with  
a small smile.  
  
"Now then," Harry began, "I can think of better ways to spend our last night together." He gave  
her a flirtatious smile.  
  
Hermione giggled and leaned in close to Harry. She whispered to him, "And I bet I know one of  
those ways."  
  
Hermione pushed Harry down onto the couch and climbed onto him.   
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"Make love to me Harry."  
  
"There's nothing I'd rather do."  
  
The two young lovers kissed as the flames from the fire danced higher and higher, adding to the  
heat that their loved created.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning everyone awoke early in the castle. All the members were preparing to leave.  
Harry and Hermione had left the Hufflepuff common room in the middle of the night, and crept  
into the bed they shared in the Gryffindor dormitories. The two lovers awoke early and began to  
pack. Both went about their business with heavy hearts, but both put on brave faces for the job  
they knew they had to do.   
  
Malfoy had already left that morning, to begin trailing his father as soon as he woke up. Everyone  
else remained and slowly made their way down to the grand entrance to the castle. Hermione had  
bid a very teary goodbye to her parents, assuring them she would not be on a perilous or  
dangerous mission and probably be the first one to return.   
  
Down by the entrance to the castle, there were several teary eyes as couples held each other. Ron  
and Michelle kissed once, then Ron made his way to Harry and Hermione. He wordlessly hugged  
both and walked out of the castle.   
  
James was talking quietly with Caty, then to everyone's surprise, including her own, James gave  
her a quick kiss and joined Michelle. The brother and sister walked out of the castle together.   
  
Last came Harry and Hermione. They walked out of the castle together. Harry carrying his  
Firebolt, and Hermione with a bag on her back. The two stopped on the doorway to Hogwarts  
and turned to face each other. The couple hugged each other and held on for dear life.   
  
After a few moments of silently holding each other, the two separated.   
  
"I'll send Hedwig tomorrow with a letter from me, she will know how to find you." Harry  
said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded and replied sullenly, "The sooner I hear from you, the better."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss the girl he loved so much.  
  
After the kiss that two separated and Hermione whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Harry replied. "And I'll see you soon."  
  
"You promise?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With all my heart." Harry replied.  
  
The two hugged once again and Harry turned and walked in the direction of the Dark  
Forrest. Once he was a small distance from the forest, he mounted his Firebolt, and flew off.  
  
Hermione began to silently cry as she watched him fly off.   
  
"For God's sake Harry, please be careful." She said to herself. With that, Hermione turned  
on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
*********  
  
Unknown to the Order of Light, while they had slept in the early morning before the sun  
had risen, in the darkened woods, not two-hundred miles North of Hogwarts, a man named  
Wormtail entered a small cabin. His master stood by the fire, hands clasped behind him, his red  
eyes closed in deep thought.  
  
Wormtail stood for a moment, not daring to disturb the dark being. Wormtail would  
stand there all day if need be, he feared the wrath of his master too much to disturb him.  
  
To Wormtail's relief, his master spoke, "Wormtail."  
  
The man quickly began to sweat, as he always did in the presence of his master. The dark  
man in front of him inspired a deep fear that radiated itself to the surface through his nervousness.  
  
"You called for me master?"  
  
"Yes, I did Wormtail."   
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" the smaller man asked as he quivered in fear.  
  
"Contact the circle." his master answered.  
  
"What would you like me to tell them?" Wormtail attentively asked.  
  
"Tell them that tonight we meet. Tell them tonight," Voldemort paused as he turned to  
face Wormtail, " we raid Azkaban."  
***********  
Lucious Malfoy left his home in a rush that morning. He apparated and ran to the  
Ministry of Magic. He entered the large building and made his was to the first-floor office of the  
Minister. He was the last to arrive to the meeting his was to take part in. The meeting was  
surprisingly short, and not fifteen minutes after arriving in the office, everyone left. Everyone but  
Lucious and the Minister.  
  
Once everyone was out of hearing range, the two began talking in hushed tones.  
  
"Have you gotten any word from Master today?" the Minister asked.  
  
"No, but I expect to be contacted later today." Lucious replied.  
  
"I wonder when he plans to reveal my identity," the young Minister asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but be rest-assured, Potter and his group of do-gooders will be well  
surprised once your identity is revealed. Especially the Weasley family, or should I say, your  
family." Lucious said with a sneer.  
  
"They are no longer my family, as far as I am concerned, they are as dead to me as I am to them."  
the redheaded Minister replied.   
  
"If they only knew that there lost son was now one of the most powerful dark wizards on the  
planet." Lucious said.  
  
The Minister replied with a slight laugh, "Oh trust me Lucious, they will know. They will know  
when I have Harry Potter's still-beating heart in my hand."  
  
The two laughed at this thought.  
  
Little did the two evil beings know, an invisible three-headed snake was watching them  
from outside the office window.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning everyone in the wizarding world awoke to the worst news imaginable.  
  
Azkaban Prison, the supposed securest place on the planet, had been raided in the night,  
and all the criminals had been released.  
  
But that was not the worst news; investigators at the scene had discovered something far  
more disturbing. The Dark Mark had hung high in the sky above Azkaban. There was no evidence  
of a fight, so it was blatantly clear what had happened. The dementors, guardians of Azkaban, had  
joined with the world's worst evil. The public now knew the truth that Cornelius Fudge had  
hidden from them three years ago, Voldemort had returned to power. 


End file.
